


A Perfect Life

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: A Perfect LifeRating: K+Genre(s): FamilyCharacter(s): Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Nathanaël KurtzbergShip(s): [I'm not telling you!]Summary: Marinette is married with three kids, and her life couldn't be better. However, another man watches her and her husband in pure jealousy... [Aged-up characters, post Hawk-Moth defeat]Excerpt: Yes, Marinette's life couldn't have been brighter.Word Count: 503





	A Perfect Life

Marinette sighed contentedly. Everything was perfect. Hawk Moth had been taken down years prior, she was happily married, with three wonderful children. She couldn't have asked for more.

Alya, now wedded to Nino, was living a great life as a detective and journalist—although, her true goal eluded her: Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. Well, Marinette had taken off the earrings for good after Hawk Moth had sworn to part with his Miraculous. She and Chat had given him a week to make amends with his kwami and return the Butterfly Miraculous to the Great Guardian. He had not failed to return it. The Peacock Miraculous, too, had somehow found its way to Master Fu.

Either way, Paris would never find out who hid behind the ladybug and black cat masks. She and Chat had decided that once they had said their goodbyes.

At times, Marinette still missed that silly, flirty cat.

She had loved being Ladybug—every bit of it. She had been glad to have Chat, Tikki, and all those adventures. Saying goodbye to them before parting with Tikki had been the hardest part of giving up her earrings.

But she had so much else in her life. She was living her dream as a fashion designer, with a loving husband and three bundles of joy in her house.

Marinette switched off her sewing machine and leaned back in her chair, just as her five-year-old son bounded through the room. "Maman, can we go to the park? I wanna see Linda again!"

Marinette laughed as she ruffled her son's bright hair. "Of course, Hugo," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yay! Papa, let's get Emma and Louis and go!" Hugo called from upstairs.

Marinette giggled as her husband muttered something along the lines of "not again" and "what is it with the park" as he put on his shoes.

She put her arms around him as she stared into his brightly coloured eyes. "Come now, let them enjoy," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Alright then, Princess," he said, throwing her a soft smile. Marinette felt a slight pang in her chest at Chat's nickname for her, but pushed it aside. She was happy with her family, she told herself.

"Maman, Louis and I want to stay home and draw," Emma complained. The eight-year-old twins never seemed to disagree on anything, it appeared.

"Why don't you draw at the park?" Marinette asked her daughter. "That way, you'll be able to focus better."

Emma brightened. "That's a great idea, Maman! I'll get Louis!"

Yes, Marinette's life couldn't have been brighter.

Even at the park, the sunny sky and fresh breeze proved that she really lived up the the moniker "Lady Luck", even if she had left her post.

Marinette didn't notice the young blond model whose shining green eyes burned with jealousy from across the park, cursing himself for not having seen who was right in front of him, instead striving for the impossible, as Marinette leaned onto her husband's, Nathanaël's, shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME! I SHIP ADRIENETTE, I SWEAR! I just wanted to... try something new...


End file.
